dracoinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonology Wiki
Welcome to the Dragonology Wiki Here lies all approximated knowledge of Dragons around the world derived from sources that provide accurate information on Dragonology, including Dragonology handbooks, myths & legends and other sources about the wonderful and mystic Dragon. Dragons The English word "Dragon" is derived from the Greek word δράκων, meaning "dragon, serpent of huge size". Dragons are from the Animalia kingdom, Chordata phylum, Reptilia class, Squamata order, Varanidae family, Dragonus genus and finally the species in which many dragons are currently specified under, with high variation in common traits. Dragons are considered to be a mythological creature because no fossils have been discovered and there are currently no trace of them here on earth. Dragonologist's obviously don't believe these majestic creatures are myth but a pure design of mother nature itself. Morphology Dragon's are represented as large reptiles in several cultures, Dragon's have become famous since the Middles Ages but originate long before that. In modern times a Dragon is typically pictured as a bat-winged reptile with four legs and has the capability of breathing fire but their is a larger variation of Dragons then what most people know about, for instance the sea serpent has similar traits to a dragon but controversy continues because it is unknown to rather classify it as a dragon or not. It remains in the list of Dragons however. The Sea Serpent contains reptilian traits but does not contain the specifications of a simple dragon. Thus variation is extended beyond comparison and this site will show all the traits of which Dragon species has. Anatomy Processing... Species of Dragons View the List of Dragons for more details on the species or click on any available link to view the full description. Amphithere (Tex) (Mex) (Incognito) Basilisk Drake European Frost Gargouille Hydra Knucker Lindworm (Asian) Lung Phoenix Sea Serpent Specter Tibetan Wurm Wyrm Wyvern Eastern and Western Dragons Normally when we think of east and west we think, west being North & South America and east being Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia. This is only partly true because the only dragons found in the western hemisphere are the Amphithere (Tex) (Mex) (Incognito) Dragon, other then that the other Dragons are all in the Worlds Eastern hemisphere. Exempting the Frost dragon in which it migrates to the Artic(North) and Antarctic(South). Therefore you must take the Eastern hemisphere and divide it by 2, to create a eastern and western part of the Eastern hemisphere. The reason for this is because the Eastern hemisphere is much more older and civilized back before the Western hemisphere was even discovered and people though you would just fall of the face of the earth because the earth was flat. Western Dragons are considered a threat to humans and the reason for that being is they like to horde treasure in which it stole from many kingdoms, rendering its people angry and a thirst for blood would be made. As well the Western dragons would steal livestock from local farmers in its territory again rendering the people angry and this being only because humans civilized to close to Dragons and forced their hands. Western Dragons are skillful hunters compared to their cousins in the Eastern side of the Western hemisphere who are known for the wisdom, guidance and protection. The western dragon's had to defend themselves and only by doing this it made the kingdoms even more angry. Eastern Dragons are considered to be benevolent helpmeets to mankind, these Dragons are honored and are granted proper respect. Interestingly enough Western dragons are portrayed as vicious, bloodthirsty monsters the Eastern Dragon is practically the exact opposite, most Eastern Dragons have a simple trait that differs them from the western ones, Their elongated body. This trait allows the Dragons to move freely in its environment and thus enabling the Dragons to be in places where humans are not capable of reaching. These Dragons do not horde treasures because, their is no need for them to cover their underbelly because they have no wish to fight other Dragons. If their is any interaction with humans it is strictly a omen for the human and a chance for a Dragon to help this human. Preferred Climate All climates consist of Dragons, even the coldest ones contain Dragon life during some part of the year. Such as the Frost Dragon migrating north to south year round to be in the coldest place possible. Their are 5 climates that Dragons can inhabit, Arctic, Northern Temperate, Tropical, Southern Temperate and Antarctic. Most Dragons prefer the warmer climates which is reasonable because they are warm blooded animals. Check out the Preferred climate page for more information upon which Dragons live in which environment. Dragon Locations View the Dragon Location http://www.dracoinfo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Maps/7908 map for a better view on available Dragons and their locations in the word. A visual guide of the Preferred climate page, a very decent dictation of all Dragon species whereabouts. 1. Go to wiki Navigation 2. Click on Maps 3. View the Dragon Locations Map. Category:Browse